


dear summer time

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, kinda bittersweet???? idk man, kinda happy kinda sad, ok i lied it's mostly just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: Summer went so unbearably slowly, but now that it's over, it suddenly seems like this is far too soon. He needs another month, at least. Another month to justbe.





	dear summer time

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this like a month ago but i got distracted by more interesting things 
> 
> but anyway yeah it's sad hours lads

_Dear David and Gwen,_  
_Sorry for being such a shit all the time. And thank you for looking out for me._  
_(Don't get me wrong, Camp Campbell fucking sucks. It just sucks slightly less than I thought it did, I guess. It still sucks tho.)_  
_Anyway, have a good year, I guess. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually kind of looking forward to next summer._  
_Anyway. I don't really have anything else to say, so... yeah. Bye._

Max fights the urge to add 'Gwen you suck and David you're an idiot and sometimes the urge to punch you in the face is overwhelming', because that would be mean. But he _feels_ like being mean, because he's _angry,_ because saying goodbye is _hard._

He also feels like scrunching the piece of paper into a ball and throwing it on the floor, so that's what he does. And then he snaps his pencil in half for good measure.

He also feels like crying. He doesn't, but he really does want to.

Summer went so unbearably slowly, but now that it's over, it suddenly seems like this is far too soon. He needs another month, at least. Another month to just _be._

He doesn't want to go home. He doesn't want to go back to school. He doesn't want to go back to how it was before.

(He doesn't want to be alone again. He wouldn't admit that, of course; but it's true.)

Max hears Gwen shouting from outside, something about how the bus is about to leave and they aren't going to wait around for anyone. He picks up the scrunched ball of paper and smooths it out as much as possible. Then he glances around the empty tent one last time.

Okay.

He hurries to get on the bus, not looking up from the ground. There's no point in dragging this out any longer than he needs to. Lingering will only make it harder.

Before he steps into the bus, he shoves the crumpled piece of paper into David's hand.

"What's this?" David asks, somehow still infuriatingly positive even after all these weeks.

"It's a letter, you fucking moron," Max mutters, and pushes past him to get on the bus. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ Don't fucking _cry._

In minutes, they're on the road. And just like that, Camp Campbell is behind them. It's gone.

Like it was all some shitty, perfect dream.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,, :')


End file.
